


You're The Thing That I Can't Quit

by pommedhappy



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ashton is the Best Friend Ever, Hand Jobs, Luke Can't Come, M/M, Pining Luke, Smut, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7123702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pommedhappy/pseuds/pommedhappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke lets himself fall back on the bed with a sigh, eyeing desperately his hard-on. He’s trying for more that half an hour, now, but the damn thing refuses to go away and his hand starts to ache. It had been three weeks since the last time he had made himself come and he was becoming quite frustrated to say the least. </p>
<p>“What is going on with you? You’ve been in a foul mood for the major part of the last few weeks.” Ashton is speaking slowly, gentle breath against Luke’s ear, like he’s afraid to scare the taller boy away.</p>
<p>“I’m fine…” Luke reassures him, “I just need to get laid.” </p>
<p>“Look, Luke, you’re my best friend, and I would do anything for you, literally. So, I could give you a hand, if you want.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're The Thing That I Can't Quit

Luke lets himself fall back on the bed with a sigh, eyeing desperately his hard-on. He’s trying for more that half an hour, now, but the damn thing refuses to go away and his hand starts to ache. His breathing is erratic and he feels exhausted, and yet, he isn’t satisfied, hasn’t been in a long time. It had been three weeks since the last time he had made himself come and he was becoming quite frustrated to say the least. A first he thought that it was caused by the lack of time or the stress or by the perpetual rush they live in, but he had to admit that it made no sense; especially because he is quite certain to know why he’s in this situation, but it’s pretty hard to accept.

This whole mess started after a show. They were celebrating their good performance in a club, drinking happily and dancing the adrenaline away. Calum was jumping to the sound of the music, a pretty girl with long wavy brown hair attached to his front, and Michael had dragged Luke on the dance floor making stupid moves to make him laugh. It was fun and carefree, liberating in a way. The ambiance changed when Ashton came back to them carrying three glasses, well at least it changed for Luke because Michael just took his beer with a gleeful smile and managed to drink it while moving around without spilling a drop of it. But Luke… Luke was sure his heart just missed a beat at the sight of Ashton, and he couldn’t take his eyes off his bandmate. His sandy wavy hair was still wet from the shower he took after the show, and his hazel eyes were literally glittering under the neon lights. 

Luke didn’t know what was so different about Ashton that particular night, but it was as if his old weird crush was suddenly coming back with full force. They also had danced together, arms tightly wrapped around each other while trying to move awkwardly to the sound of the music. Luke hadn’t been able to shake the feeling of the older man since that day, and apparently this moment also messed up with his libido. Now he can’t jerk off to the idea of an imaginary girl anymore because Ashton is always on his mind, and using his best friend’s image when he’s about to come always make Luke so guilty that he just can’t finish. 

That’s why he’s currently lying in his big bed (they have the privilege of a hotel room for the night) naked, feeling ridiculous, and so, so tired. He sighs once more before standing and taking the direction of the bathroom; a cold shower might help his situation, even if only temporarily. He doesn’t have a problem to fall asleep after that; but his problem starts over in the morning when he wakes up with a hard-on, again.

***

Luke has been snappy all day, which didn’t really surprise his best friends anymore, he has the habit of being kind of a dick in the morning; but they are at one hour for the start of the show, now, and his mood isn’t going away. Michael finally crushes him in a bear hug, waiting for Luke to relax before letting his arms go so he can wrap his arms around his friend back. “Stop being bitchy and play a round of Fifa with me.”

So Luke does, and he has to admit he feels a little bit better after that, as if laughing and teasing his best friend about the video game helps removing some of the tension from his body. The show is good, and Luke finds himself smiling at the end of it, sweaty and tired but happy. He almost forgets about his situation entirely, and he probably would have if they didn’t have the marvelous idea to go out that night.

He’s in a club, again. The place is nice, he’s not going to lie about it, the ambiance is chilled, funnily enough, and the music isn’t shitty, loud but not deafening. And he’s having fun, doing shots at the bar with Calum and some of their tour crew, while Michael is speaking animatedly with a fan not far from them. Luke is fine, he really is, and when Ashton comes back from the dance floor and snuggles up to him, wrapping his arm around Luke’s neck and pressing his chest to the younger boy’s back, begging him to come dance with him, Luke accepts without a second thought. 

They’re dancing way too slow for the music, and for the first time in a while Luke feels good while being near Ashton. He’s wrapped in his friend’s arms, big hands tracing patterns in his back, while he plays gently with the curls at the back of the smaller man’s neck. 

“What is going on with you? You’ve been in a foul mood for the major part of the last few weeks.” Ashton is speaking slowly, gentle breath against Luke’s ear, like he’s afraid to scare the taller boy away.

“I’m fine…” Luke reassures him, “I just need to get laid.” He adds the second part with a soft voice. 

“Okay, then,” Ashton looks a little taken aback for a second; it’s not really a rare occurrence for him to hear something like that, because Calum and Michael are good at complaining sometimes, but Luke has never be the one telling it before now. “Do you need me to help you meet someone? Because, like, you probably could have pretty much everyone in this club if you want?” It does sound like a question and Ashton looks perplex. 

“I’m pretty sure that wouldn’t work, thanks for the offer, though. I’m okay just having a good time, dancing, with my best friend.” He gives Ashton a shy smile and the other man nods, without asking further questions. It’s one of the reasons Luke is so fond of Ashton; he never pries and he waits for the other person to be ready to share before listening attentively to help the best he can. He smiles back at Luke and hugs him a little bit tighter against his chest, “Let’s dance!”

***

As always Ashton doesn’t try to force Luke to speak, but he obviously changes his tactic a week later.  
They had another show that night, and it had been good, even with Luke being a little down. But now, he doesn’t have to pretend anymore. He turned down the idea to go out with his bandmates to stay in his hotel room and finally be able to mope himself. He’s lying on his stomach, horny and desperate, his underwear clenching him painfully, but he refuses to try to do anything about it, knowing he can’t take another failure that will only leave him more frustrated. So he attempts to forget about his uncomfortable situation by smothering his face with the pillow. 

He also has zero intention to stand up to open the door to the person who is aggressively knocking on it. He doesn’t even move when he hears the click of the magnetic card and when the door opens. Luke knows it can only be one of his friends, because the members of the crew wouldn’t just enter his room without at least giving him a warning. He’s sure he’s right when he feels a body slump next to him on the bed. 

“What is going on with you lately, Lukey? You don’t seem fine at all.” It’s Ashton’s voice. Of course it’s Ashton, because the universe hates him, obviously. Luke turns his head and finds himself looking straightly into concerned hazel eyes. He would like to confess to Ashton what is going on, but he just can’t, not when the older man is looking at him like that, and when his cock reminds him that it’s still neglected.

“Come on, Luke. You know I don’t like to put pressure on you to speak before you’re ready, but it’s ridiculous. It’s been a month, and seriously, what could be so horrible that you can’t tell me?” The worry in Ashton’s voice is what finally breaks Luke’s resolve.

“It’s been a month since the last time I came. And it would be alright if it was just because I didn’t think about it or if I was too busy, but it’s not. I’m horny all the time, and it just can’t… I just can’t come.” He babbles, knowing he sounds ridiculous. He doesn’t want to see Ashton after that; can’t face the boy who is all the time in his mind if he’s laughing at him.

“Okay.” A few minutes pass before Ashton speaks again, “So, you can’t make yourself come?” Luke didn’t expect him to question him further, but it’s obvious Ashton waits for an answer so he nods, finally looking back at the older man.

Ashton’s face is unreadable, but he seems determined to understand Luke’s situation. “Last week back at the club you told me that sleeping with other people wouldn’t work, have you tried it?”

“No, I haven’t. You know hooks up with complete strangers have never been my thing, and we don’t have the time to meet people because everything is going so fast with this tour. Not that I want to meet someone, but you know, having the choice would still be nice. And besides, what if I can’t come with someone else? It would be awful, and shameful, and…”

“Luke, you’re rambling. Why are you embarrassed? Feeling lonely happens to everyone once in a while.” He smiles gently at him, eyes really fond, before shaking his head lightly. “But that’s not the point right now; about your… problem, maybe something caused it? What happened a month ago?”

Luke feels his cheeks heat up and looks away, burying his face on his pillow again. He has to repress a squeal when Ashton cuddles him; pinning him to the bed by lying on him, wrapping strong arms around Luke’s chest and placing light kisses on his neck. “I didn’t mean to embarrass you even further. I just wanted to understand, but you don’t have to tell me; the origin is unimportant.” He lets himself fall back next to Luke and turns him gently until they’re facing each other. They’re just a few inches apart, looking in the other’s eye, and the dazzling smile Ashton throws at him makes Luke’s heart beat furiously. 

“Look, Luke, you’re my best friend, and I would do anything for you, literally. So, I could give you a hand, if you want.” He must see how dumbstruck Luke feels because he quickly adds, “I know you would prefer a girl, but like…”

“I wouldn’t.” Luke blames the surprise, he really does, because there’s no way he just admits that to his best friend without meaning to. Fortunately, Ashton is also the best friend he could have hoped for, and the older man just looks at him curiously without judgment. 

“You’re not straight, then?” Luke takes the time to really think before answering, and finally shrugs. “No. I like girls, but sometimes I also think about boys romantically. I never tried to label it. It just happens.” He keeps for himself the fact that he only thought about one boy romantically before. 

Ashton nods, smiling at him fondly, “Okay; well like I said, I could give you a hand, if you want.” He hides his uncertainty well but Luke knows him enough to recognize it. “You don’t have to. I will be fine, I promise.” Another emotion flashes in his eyes, and Luke recognizes it too: determination.

“I’m not feeling forced to help you. I want to.” The last words send a blush on Luke’s cheeks, and after a while he croaks, “Okay.”

Another blinding smile sent in his direction is the only warning Luke receives before a warm hand presses against his erection through his underwear. He groans at the soft pressure. It feels good but also not enough, and he wraps his arms around Ashton, clenching at his biceps so he has something to hold on. A large palm is rubbing him slowly, alternating with long fingers grasping tightly around his head. 

“Let me know what you’re feeling. You don’t have to ashamed for anything; it’s just me. So tell me if there’re things you don’t like, or particularly like.” A light smirk appears on Ashton’s face. “You can boss me around, tonight.” 

When Luke feels like he’s not dying anymore, he mumbles, “It feels good, not enough but really good.” Ashton nods and stops his movements. He wraps his arms around Luke and sits on the bed, making the younger boy straddle his knees. He resumes his teasing then, touching Luke through his boxers while watching attentively his hand moving on the hard bulge. He gives it a few strokes before sliding his fingers under the soft fabric. Luke gasps at the feeling of skin on skin. He wraps his arms around Ashton’s shoulders and buries his head in the tan neck. 

The older boy has a firm grip on him, moving his hand up and down before grasping around the tip and letting Luke thrust sloppily into his fist a few times. “Do you want to remove it?” His other hand plays with the waistband of the underwear, and Luke represses a moan.

“Yeah… But, you should lose your clothes, too, because I feel really undressed besides you.” Ashton chuckles lightly and nods quickly. When Luke raises his head to look at him he almost seems… excited. He carries the younger boy off his legs to stand up, and doesn’t waste any time before taking off his tank top and throwing it on the floor. 

Luke doesn’t have enough time to admire a shirtless and beaming Ashton. Because even though it’s a sight he almost sees everyday, now Ashton is undressing because of him, for him, and it’s totally different, somehow. But the older boy is already undoing his skinny jeans and pulling them off his legs. Once only on his underwear, he sits on the bed again. Luke hasn’t move at all from where Ashton has left him, and the older boy raises his eyebrows at him. “Are you waiting for me to do all the work?” 

His tone is amused, and Luke smirks, “Yes”, before giggling slightly. Ashton attacks him then, playfully pinning him to the bed, kissing and nipping the tender skin of his neck, leaving slight marks on his way. Luke’s laugh fades when Ashton’s lips find a sensitive area under the side of his jaw, turning into light moans. It’s not the first time that Ashton leaves hickeys on him, but now he doesn’t have to hide how turned on he is. He’s thrusting almost unconsciously against Ashton’s hip, and his underwear is really starting to feel constricting. Ashton must be aware of it because he helps Luke getting out of his boxers, touching him softly on the way.

The older man pulls away after a while. “Do you have a preference, a position that works every time?” Luke shakes his head, “No, but like, if we…” He makes Ashton sit against the headboard and sits between his legs, his back presses against the hard chest. “It would be easier for you, too. Are you sure you want to do this, Ash?” 

He turns his head to look at his friend. “I am,” Ashton answers quickly, smiling at him, “but, are you? It’s not the position the most…intimate? Would it be enough?”

“Yes, it will work. It has to.” The last part is mostly a mumble. He hears Ashton sighs slightly before a tan arm wraps itself around his chest and the older boy’s free hand resumes his movements on his cock. Luke spreads his legs to give him more room and lets his head fall back on Ashton’s shoulder under the sensation. The older man’s grip is firm and delightful, touching him just the right way. His hand is moving up and down, trying different speed, and sometimes taking a break to play with his balls, or stroking the tip with his thumb. Luke is in heaven, he feels amazing and dizzy; his heart is beating erratically, and he’s breathless. 

But after almost ten minutes, that blissful state starts to disappear. By now, Luke’s cock is bright red but he doesn’t feel close to coming at all. Ashton must realize too because he stops his movements. Luke knows by experience that his wrist must hurt after all this time, but the older boy doesn’t complain. 

“Okay, it’s not enough, I think. Maybe we should try something else.” He’s looking at Luke’s cock like he’s disappointed in himself, as if not making Luke come already is a shame. “I could suck you. Or there’re also other options like fingering, rimming, fucking… Tell me what you want, Lukey.” His lips find Luke’s neck again, while he waits for an answer. 

The thing is Luke has no idea what to tell him. He wants all of that, and more, he wants it all with Ashton. But he can’t ask that to his friend, who is already so kind to help him at all. He must have been silent to long because Ashton wraps his arms around his chest, holding him tightly and placing kisses on his burning cheek. “I can’t tell if you don’t want that or if you’re too embarrassed to ask, without looking at you. Turn your face, please?” 

Luke does, then. “Definitely embarrassed,” Ashton notices, “You don’t have to; I would never laugh at you, or think about you differently because of what you want. Just tell me, baby.”

“I… The thing with…your fingers. That sounds…good.” He finishes lamely, but Ashton, bless him, only smiles and nods. “Yeah, Okay. Do you have things, like lube or something?”

“I have a few packets in my suitcase,” Luke answers quietly, “Under the lining.” Ashton throws an amused look at him before standing up and retrieving the supplies. He comes back quickly, joining the younger boy on the bed. Luke turns over on his stomach, hugging a pillow to his cheek, trying to watch the other man settle behind him.

Ashton sits on his knees and pulls Luke towards him so his longs legs go on either side of his waist. After a second, he also puts a cushion between his tights and Luke’s cock. “Would be more comfortable,” he murmurs, probably speaking to himself. Luke feels really opened right now, with his ass directly in front of Ashton. But the fact that this is his friend with him prevents him from feeling vulnerable. He knows Ashton will take care of him, without judging him, ever. 

He hears a packet being ripped, and a few seconds later a wet and cold finger prods at his hole. He strokes the sensitive skin for a while, before slowly starting to insert it. Ashton’s movements aren’t rushed and he’s being really careful, the younger boy can tell. It also makes him remember how much he likes the feeling of a warm presence inside him. 

Luke does it to himself sometimes, while he jerks off and when he has enough space, but nothing has ever felt like this. He doesn’t know if it’s because it’s somebody else that himself, or because it’s Ashton aka the boy he looks up to since he’s sixteen and he used to crush on at the same period (yeah, Okay, he still have a slight crush on said boy, probably forever will). He doesn’t have the time to think about the past furthermore because Ashton adds a second finger next to the first one. He takes his time to open Luke so it’s not hurtful, before moving his fingers back and forth. 

It really feels heavenly, but it’s still not enough. “More, please” Luke asks, or begs, he doesn’t really care at the moment. Fortunately, Ashton doesn’t wait or hesitate. He withdraws his fingers and probably adds lube on them because they’re wet and cold when he pushes them in. Three fingers are way more that what Luke has tried before, but now he can’t understand why. He starts thrusting against the pillow in time with Ashton’s hand movements, relieving some of the pressure off his swollen cock. The older boy changes his position slightly, hitting Luke’s prostate with every push, instead of once in a while. 

Everything feels amazing, and it’s really intense, to say the least. But after several long minutes Luke still hasn’t come, even if he can sense it’s not so far away. “Want one more?” Ashton offers, and Luke nods. Fourth fingers are a tight fit, and it burns a little if Luke is honest, but not in a painful way, and… 

He gasps in surprise when Ashton crooks his fingers, finding his prostate without difficulties and rubbing the sensitive area with his fingertips. It feels blissful, like literally. Luke whines loudly at the feeling of fullness and pure pleasure. He can’t believe his best friend is the one making him feel that way, especially when Ashton bends down to press a kiss between his hip and his left cheek, his free hand stroking Luke’s back.

Ashton is doing it to him, Ashton is actually the one who tries so hard to make him come; it’s all Luke has ever wanted and the guilt instantly creeps in. He’s using his best friend for his own benefices; using the care the older man has for him to fulfill his selfish fantasy. Luke feels suddenly awful, like all of this is so wrong. He closes his eyes and feels his hard-on lessen a bit. The feeling of being near to completion is gone, and Luke might start crying because the frustration is nearly painful right now. 

“It’s no use, Ashton. I’m sorry.” He can hear that his voice is shaky, and Ashton must too because he retracts his fingers, probably wipes them, and turns Luke around, facing him. The concern in his eyes is overwhelming when he sees Luke’s watery ones. His thumbs strokes slightly the soft skin under Luke’s eyes, drying it, and then he’s kissing him. Just the soft pressure of his lips against Luke’s and the younger boy gapes in surprise. The softness is gone after that, and Ashton’s tongue finds his. Luke kisses back with all he has, and the way they’re kissing and nipping on each other lips is almost aggressive. It’s maybe a little too forceful, but it only helps Luke realizing that it’s really happening. They keep kissing each other until breathing deeply becomes inevitable. The older boy places a few last kisses on his cheeks and nose, before facing him.

“You wanna fuck me? Maybe it will work better that way.” Ashton is panting, and Luke swallows with difficulty; the offer sends a cascade of mental images in his brain, all very inappropriate even if Ashton is actually proposing. He realizes he took a long time before answering, just staring blindly at Ashton with his mouth agape, and finally shakes his head, erasing the though of Ashton riding him from his mind.

“No. I won’t ask that of you when you already went beyond yourself to help me. It will work, I can feel it. It’s just there, I just… I need…” He needs Ashton, but can he tell him that? Can he ask that of Ashton? Because his need go way further just the physical act, and wouldn’t that be wrong of him? He’s about to voice his thoughts but then he takes a look at Ashton, who is watching him curiously but at the same time reassuringly, like he doesn’t know what is going on in Luke’s mind but he’s Okay with whatever it is. 

“Maybe you could fuck me, instead?” Okay, that wasn’t what he initially intended to say at all, but the beaming smile he receives for it kind of erase his doubt; and makes his heart racing but that’s not the point. Ashton brings his lips to his, “Yes, yes, yes,” punctuating each word with a light kiss, “I would definitely love that.”

He quickly stands up, jumping out of the bed, and rummages through Luke’s suitcase before coming back to him, condom in hand. Luke stands on his knees when Ashton comes back to the bed; he notices they’re the same height like that. Luke wraps his arms around the older man’s shoulders, bringing their chests together, and crashing his lips against Ashton’s. They kiss passionately, all tongues and teeth. Ashton’s hands are all over him; touching every inch of skin, stroking his back and his chest with his fingertips, grasping his waist tightly, fondling his tights and ass. 

They pull away to breathe, and Luke uses that opportunity to place kisses along Ashton’s jaw, nipping the soft skin. Ashton stretches his neck to give him more room and sighs pleasantly. Luke smirks against his skin and the older boy must feel it because he props at the younger man’s hole in retaliation. Luke gasps, the soft touch reminding him that his body really wants to move things along. 

“Do you need more prep?” Ashton seems concerned, but Luke smiles sheepishly, “No, I’m fine.” Truthfully, he has no idea if his body is really ready or not, but he doesn’t want to wait anymore. The frustration of the past few weeks is overwhelming, and he needs relief more than anything. He grasps the silver packet from where Ashton has dropped it, and makes a show of opening it with his teeth. Ashton visibly gulps, making Luke giggle slightly. The younger man puts the condom on Ashton’s neglected cock, and strokes him a few times, applying lube on the same time. 

The older man moans loudly at that, and grabs Luke’s legs, placing them around his waist, making Luke clenching at his shoulders. He carries him in the middle of the bed and puts him down gently, immediately lying down on him. He kisses him again, and it’s softer than the last one, almost comforting. Luke can feel the tip of his cock at his entrance, hard and warm against him.

“You’re still sure?” Luke can only nods; yes, he’s sure, he wants it more that words can express it. So he thrust forward, making Ashton enter him slightly. They both moan at the feeling. Luke don’t know what he expected but his ass burns, diffusing a slight pain in his body that strangely helps to suppress the frustration he’s feeling for weeks. It feels great, like really, really, great. Ashton buries himself to the hilt, and then stops, letting Luke takes back his breath and adjusts to the new feeling. Ashton feels huge inside him, and he’s warm on top of him, and all feel truly amazing. The burning feeling isn’t uncomfortable, unlike what he would have thought, and he embraces it. 

The younger man can’t believe that Ashton is really in him, that it’s happening. Luke is looking straight into bright hazel eyes, and suddenly he can’t do this, can’t take advantage of his friend like that, can’t return to just being friend with Ashton when it’s all over. He can’t have him, and then lose him a few minutes later. It’s too much. “I can’t… Ash, it’s not right. I…I can’t… I need you.” He doesn’t make any sense; he doesn’t even in his mind so he knows that Ashton can’t understand what he’s saying. Yet, he’s surprised by the older man’s answer.

“It’s Okay, Luke. I’m in this with you, and right now I need to see you come. Please, let me see you come. I bet you’re so pretty; so, so pretty when you finally let go. I need you, too.” He adds the last words in a soft voice, cradling the younger man’s face in his hands. Luke can’t take it anymore, that’s all he ever wanted to hear and fuck the consequences. He surges forward and kisses Ashton furiously, all tongue and light nips. His arms wrap themselves around the older man’s shoulders when Ashton starts moving slowly; thrusting into him deeply. 

They keep kissing, muffling Luke’s whimpers and Ashton’s moans against the other’s lips. Ashton hauls the blonde’s longs legs higher on his waist, changing his position while pushing in and making Luke whine. Each thrust hits his prostate full on and it’s blissful. He can feel himself getting close, and is on the edge as soon as Ashton wraps a large hand around his leaking cock, and starts jerking him in time with his thrusts. 

Ashton brings their forehead together, and starts speaking again. “Come on, baby. I know you’re close, come for me. Let me see you, please.” His voice holds a hint of desperation but he also smiles, and Luke is gone. His cock is pulsing, white spurts painting his and Ashton’s chest, and that’s the last thing he sees before his vision turns black. Luke feels completely out of it; his heartbeats are resonating in his ears and he can’t hear anything besides that. The buzz takes a while before fading, and when he comes back to his senses, Ashton is lying helplessly on him, obviously blissed out too. 

“I didn’t see you,” Luke groans. Ashton raises his head to look at him, eyes full with something that looks like love but could be only fondness, and smiles at him. “I was afraid you were passing out on me.” He brings his lips to Luke’s and kisses him softly for a long moment. It’s not rushed, and it feels exactly like the sort of kisses that lovers share after sex, which Luke guesses is kind of what is happening, actually. 

Ashton pulls away, pulling out, and pushes the sweaty blonde locks that fall in front of Luke’s eyes back. The smile that appears on his face is dazzling and Luke never wants to see another thing in his life.

“I was right, you know; you’re really pretty when you’re coming.” Actually, Luke hates that smile, it always end up with him being mocked. He slaps Ashton in the shoulder slightly, trying to look serious, but he’s also laughing, so there’s that. 

Luke would have thought that things would be awkward afterwards, but really it’s Ashton and he’s not certain that the boy even knows how to be awkward. So, when he watches Ashton stands up, discarding the condom and cleaning their chest with one of the many pillows before throwing it on the ground, Luke isn’t embarrassed. He smiles at the older man and makes grabby hands at him. Ashton chuckles but lies down and brings Luke to his chest, and soon the tall blond is wrapped in his friend’s arms, felling utterly satisfied. 

So when after a few minutes Ashton finally asks the question that used to frighten him, about what leaded to this situation, Luke only smiles, “You.”

(The kiss he feels against his hairline and the fact that Ashton’s arms only tighten in response make him believe that everything will be alright, the next morning).

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this I hope you enjoyed this little story. Thank you for you time, it really means a lot to me!!
> 
> Also if you have remarks about my English, don't hesitate: I only want to improve! I love comments too if that's something you would like to send ;)
> 
> Thank you for reading me!
> 
> xxx
> 
> (PS: the title is taken from "Vapor")


End file.
